PAPERLINE
by KuroYupi
Summary: Mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang kini tampak jelas di bawah sinar bulan. Taring-taring tajamnya tampak mengkilap disinari cahaya bulan yang redup. Dan jangan lupa, ekor hewan itu tidak hanya satu. Ia mempunyai sembilan ekor yang tampak bercahaya kemerahan. "Lihat?" Hinata semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. "Sekarang, aku milikmu."


"Cepat!"

"T-tunggu! A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Sosok itu, lelaki berambut dongker dengan model bagian belakangnya mencuat, kali ini menyeringai padaku. Tangan besarnya mencengkram dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat hingga aku sedikit berjinjit karenanya.

Aku menatap matanya dengan perasaan takut yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Matanya tetap menatapku lurus, seolah dengan begitu ia dapat menusukku lebih dalam.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat ambil barang itu!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini ia manatap galak kawan-kawannya yang terpaku melihatnya berbuat kasar seperti ini padaku. Segera pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi bak nanas itu melangkah malas untuk mengambil tasku yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Hhh ... Merepotkan saja," ucapnya dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Jangan! Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon ... hentikan-"

**BRUK**

Dan semua isi tasku berhamburan di tanah. Pemuda dengan rambut bak nanas itu dengan mudahnya menumpahkan isi tasku dengan sangat tidak berperasaan. Aku terbelalak melihatnya. Tak percaya mantan kekasihku tega melakukan hal ini padaku.

"Apa yang ini?" tanya pemuda yang aku tahu bernama Shikamaru tersebut sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul ungu muda bermotifkan kelopak-kelopak mawar putih kecil. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kala lelaki di depanku ini kembali menyeringai jahat padaku.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar hingga tubuhku terbentur dengan cukup keras di dinding dan perlahan merosot turun hingga terduduk di tanah. Pemuda dengan mata kelam itu kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Shikamaru dengan cepat. Setelah menyeringai senang, ia kembali menatapku dingin.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hn?" ucapnya datar. Aku mengangkat wajahku, mencoba menatap matanya yang begitu menusukku. "Jika dengan ini kau masih mengusik kehidupanku, kehidupanmu yang kupastikan akan hancur."

"Kenapa?" sanggahku cepat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah kukatakan bukan aku yang menerormu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa katamu? Sudah jelas kau yang melakukannya. Jangan berusaha menyangkal. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibohongi, kan?" ujarnya dingin.

"Oi, Sasuke ... Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku benar-benar ada kencan hari ini," potong pemuda dengan rambut jabrik coklat yang aku tahu bernama Kiba, salah satu teman Sasuke. Ia nampak menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah malas.

Sasuke melirik Kiba sesaat, kemudian ia kembali menatapku. "Ini peringatan terkahir untukmu, Hyuuga!" ucap Sasuke ketus sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kedua temannya kemudian mengekor di belakangnya.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan nanar. Menerima perlakuan yang seharusnya tidak pantas kuterima, aku muak. Muak dengan semuanya. Dan jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Sebagai manusia biasa, tentu saja aku menginginkan mereka semua ... menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

* * *

**PAPERLINE **© KuroYupi  
**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto sensei.  
Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, dll.  
Jika ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum.

.

**DLDR**

* * *

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di seberang gerbang Konoha _International High School_. Tak berselang lama, salah satu pintu mobil elegan tersebut terbuka di salah satu sisinya. Kemudian nampaklah sesosok gadis berusia sekitar tujuh belasan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Ia mengatur sebentar rok pendek selututnya yang sedikit kurang rapi akibat duduk di jok mobil selama perjalanan dari rumahnya. Matanya menatap bangunan megah yang telah menjadi tempat dirinya menuntut ilmu selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Merasa cukup bersemangat pagi ini, Hinata mengembangkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Hinata." Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberangi jalan, sebuah suara khas laki-laki muda memanggil namanya. Manik _lavender_ pucat itu lalu menatap hangat sosok pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu tengah menatapnya cemas dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, kak?" sahut Hinata lembut.

"Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu," Neji –pemuda yang dipanggil Hinata dengan sebutan kakak- berujar dengan pandangan khawatir. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia merasa layaknya seorang anak balita yang masih dengan isapan jempolnya jika perlakuan Neji sudah seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang kak Neji tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Aku tahu menjaga diriku sendiri," sanggah Hinata dengan nada tak terima.

"Ya. Dan begitulah kau berakhir dengan si 'brengsek' Uchiha itu, kan?" timpal Neji tak setuju. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan garang, berharap Hinata tahu kecemasan dan amarahnya jika ia diganggu oleh mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Dan hal itu berhasil. Hinata bungkam. Ia tak dapat mengelak saat kakak laki-lakinya melesatkan suatu pernyataan yang benar adanya. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya bagaimana Neji begitu marah saat mendapati Hinata pulang dengan linangan air mata dan memar di tangannya akibat perlakuan kasar Sasuke kemarin.

"Jangan membantahku untuk kali ini. Aku tahu kau paham perasaanku, kan?" Hinata menunduk. Kepala yang tertutupi rambut _indigo_ itu kemudian mengangguk lambat. Neji tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Baiklah. Jangan kecewakan aku kali ini." Dan dengan demikian, Neji menutup jendela mobilnya perlahan, menyudahi pembicaraan mereka pagi ini.

Hinata menatap kepergian sang kakak. Setelah mobil sedan hitam itu menghilang di persimpangan jalan, barulah gadis dengan kulit putih porselen itu meninggalkan posisinya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam Konoha _International High School_, dengan harapan untuk tidak bertemu sedikitpun dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

.

• **PAPERLINE • **

.

Menapaki koridor-koridor menuju kelasnya yang nampak ramai adalah hal yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Sesekali ia menatap siswa-siswa lain yang asik bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Ah, seandainya ia salah satu diantara mereka, pasti menyenangkan jadinya.

Jangan salahkan Hinata jika gadis manis yang satu itu tidak punya teman di sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menjauhinya karena menganggap Hinata sombong, terutama bagi kalangan siswa perempuan. Namun yang sebenarnya, Hinata begitu pemalu hingga kadang menolak setiap ajakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia pun tak mau merepotkan mereka jika ia mengalami kesulitan dan ditawari bantuan.

Tapi semua yang Hinata lakukan ternyata tak mendapat tanggapan positif dari mereka. Mereka justru beranggapan bahwa Hinata selalu menolak ajakan ataupun bantuan mereka karena Hinata tak mau menerima apapun dari mereka yang berasal dari keluarga yang tak setenar keluarganya, Hyuuga. Maklumlah, Hyuuga memang keluarga dengan aset kekayaan nomor satu di Jepang. Meski siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah ini semuanya berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun tak sebanding dengan Hyuuga.

Hinata memandang kakinya yang terbalutkan sepatu putih dengan pandangan datar. Kembali pagi ini ia menemukan surat ancaman dari orang misterius yang sudah mengisi lokernya sejak sebulan terakhir. Kali ini surat itu bertuliskan: 'MATI SAJA KAU! PEREMPUAN JALANG!'. Hinata tertegun saat membacanya. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan manusia yang melakukan hal ini padanya.

Mungkin dirinya begitu dibenci hingga orang tersebut terus-terusan menerornya. Ia bahkan sangsi jika telah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat seseorang begitu membencinya. Selama ini Hinata berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Mengingat hal ini membuat batin Hinata berkecamuk tak menentu.

Bibir berwarna _peach_ alami itu kemudian menghela nafas berat. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasa sedikit tertekan. Baru saja Hinata hendak melupakan insiden 'surat ancaman' yang menyambut paginya hari ini, ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Mata _lavender_nya menangkap sosok sang mantan kekasih yang tengah asik dengan kawan-kawannya di depan ruang OSIS.

Hinata berhenti sejenak sembari menatap pemuda itu tengah tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan konyol kawannya. Oh, jangan lupakan Sakura, gadis dengan rambut _pink_ panjang yang selalu menempel dengan Sasuke layaknya perangko.

Mungkin dulu, saat ia dan Sasuke masih menjalin hubungan kekasih, ia akan merasa cemburu. Namun sekarang, Hinata bahkan tidak berhak merasa cemburu dengan gadis itu. Toh Sakuralah yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasih sang pangeran sekolah.

Mata kelam itu kemudian tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang tengah mematung menatapnya. Dengan segera pandangan itu berubah dingin. Yang ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu pun menjadi salah tingkah. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan sedikit kuat, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang menjadi sedikit kacau.

Ia seharusnya tahu, menatap Sasuke seperti tadi bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Kini Hinata sekuat tenaga mengerahkan keberaniannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki langsingnya melewati Sasuke dkk yang masih asik dengan candaan mereka dengan cepat.

Namun naas bagi Hinata, ketika ia hendak melewati kumpulan manusia itu, tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Sontak mereka yang tadinya tertawa ria kemudian meredam tawa dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"Hinata?" ucap Kiba. Ia benar-benar terkejut karena Hinata terjatuh tepat di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh dan memandangi mereka satu per satu. Wajah-wajah terkejut itu kemudian perlahan berubah datar. "Oh, jadi kutu ini masih berani menampakkan wajahnya, eh?" ujar Sakura. Hinata menoleh dan memandangi gadis cantik yang tengah menyeringai senang itu.

Benar-benar jahat. Ia tahu benar Sakuralah yang tadi menyandung kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh seperti ini.

"Sakura, kata-katamu benar-benar kasar," timpal Kiba. Sakura menoleh dan memasang wajah masam pada pemuda dengan tato taring merah di pipinya. "Tapi, boleh juga," lanjutnya yang kemudian berhasil membuat Sakura merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang sangar itu.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke kini angkat bicara. Melihat wajah dingin pemuda _raven_ itu tentu saja membuat nyali Hinata ciut seketika. Ia yang tadinya sudah berusaha menguatkan diri, entah mengapa rasanya menghilang begitu saja. Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar terasa menusuknya.

"A-aku ... T-tidak ... A-aku hanya tersandung," cicit Hinata takut. Ia tak sanggup lagi membalas tatapan Sasuke. Bahkan semua pasang mata kawannya turut terasa mengintimidasi dirinya. Dengan segera Hinata bangkit dan membersihkan roknya sebentar. "P-permisi," ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu pergi secepat mungkin.

Gelak tawa kemudian kembali menghiasi kerumunan tersebut. Mereka nampak menikmati pemandangan Hinata dengan wajah takutnya pagi ini. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya menatap lantai yang dipijaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia benar-benar sedih telah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan itu membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh telah memilih sekolah ini menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dan tentu saja hal itu disertai rasa menyesal pernah mengenal dan terlebih menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, si pangeran sekolah. Ingin rasanya mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki semua rasa menyesalnya. Yah, jika demikian maka tak akan pernah ada pepatah 'penyesalan selalu ada di akhir', kan?

.

• **PAPERLINE •**

.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih dengan beberapa motif bunga lavender di dekat lampu. Tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lelah. Pelajaran terakhir tadi adalah olahraga. Ia yang payah dalam pelajaran itu tentunya berusaha ekstra keras untuk dapat memasukkan bola basket ke ring. Yah, meski hasilnya tetaplah tidak memuaskan, namun hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa cukup baik.

Mata _amethyst_ itu terpejam sebentar. Hidung mancungnya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memorinya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sasuke telah mengambil buku diarynya, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

Bagaimana tidak? Hinata menuliskan beberapa rahasia penting di sana. Dan ia tahu tentunya diary itu sebagai ancaman mutlak Sasuke. Artinya, jika pemuda itu kembali merasa terganggu dengan teror yang sudah ia tegaskan bukan dari dirinya, maka isi diary itu akan disebar. Ah, astaga. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada mail masuk. Dengan malas gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya mengambil ponsel putih di samping bantalnya. Ia membuka dan membaca _mail_ itu. Itu adalah _e-mail_ dari kakaknya, Neji. _mail_ itu berisikan pesan bahwa ia tidak dapat menemani Hinata pergi ke kuil untuk menyambut tahun baru malam ini beserta ucapan maafnya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Semenjak ayahnya menyuruh Neji untuk mengambil peran dalam perusahaan keluarganya selepas Sekolah Menengah Atas, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu akan sangat sibuk dan waktu mereka bersama akan lebih sedikit dibanding dengan biasanya.

Namun Hinata memaklumi. Ia mengerti dengan keadaan kakaknya tersebut, karena kakaknya adalah calon penerus perusahaan. Jadi wajar saja ia sudah mengemban tugas berat di usia muda seperti ini.

Hinata membalas pesan Neji dengan tulisan bahwa ia memaklumi kesibukan kakaknya tersebut dan juga pemberitahuan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kuil sendirian untuk menyambut tahun baru kali ini. Yah, ayahnya pun sedang berada di luar negeri hingga tak bisa menemani Hinata sejak dua tahun terakhir. Tak menunggu lama setelah _mail_ itu terkirim, balasan dari Neji pun muncul.

Hinata tersenyum kecil membacanya. Isi _mail_ tersebut adalah peringatan dari Neji bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Ia akan menyuruh Kabuto –supir pribadinya- untuk menemani Hinata. Neji jelas tak mau terjadi suatu hal buruk pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Ah, lagi-lagi Neji seperti ini. _Over_ _protective_.

Hinata kembali membalas _mail_ Neji. Ia menulis bahwa ia menyetujui keinginan Neji untuk menyuruh Kabuto menemaninya. Setelah _mail_ itu terkirim, Hinata kembali menaruh ponsel putih tersebut di samping bantal. Kini ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dengan ukuran besar yang berada di kamarnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berpikir pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan ke kuil malam ini. Setelah memilih-milih pakaian yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia pun menutup kembali pintu lemari itu dan meletakkan pakaian pilihannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya kemudian ia berbalik dan bergegas mandi, bersiap untuk pergi ke kuil.

.

• **PAPERLINE | KuroYupi •**

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan, Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Kabuto, supir pribadi Neji yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya malam ini di kuil. Dengan pelan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, Kabuto-_san_. Sebaiknya kau juga bersenang-senang. Inikan malam tahun baru," ucap Hinata lembut sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah manisnya.

Kabuto tersenyum sembari menggeleng kecil. "Jika aku bersenang-senang, maka aku akan melalaikan tugasku untuk menjaga anda, Hinata-_sama_," ucapnya lagi. Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kabuto. Ah, jika saja Hinata tahu wajahnya yang seperti itu begitu menggemaskan, mungkin saja ia akan mencubiti pipinya sendiri.

"Astaga, Kabuto-_san_. Kenapa kalian selalu menganggapku anak kecil? Ayah dan kak Neji terlalu berlebihan. Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun dan aku tahu menjaga diriku sendiri," bela Hinata tak terima yang kemudian direspon senyuman salah tingkah di wajah putih Kabuto.

"Ah, ha ha ... Bukan seperti itu, Hinata-sama. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku-"

"Maka aku memintamu untuk menikmati festival ini. Bukankah jika menjagaku, maka kau harus mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

Kabuto terdiam. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya sembari sedikit menyembunyikan rasa kikuknya menghadapi Hinata. "A-ah, ya ... Jika Hinata-sama menginginkan itu, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya," ucap Kabuto salah tingkah. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah, yang dia inginkan adalah seseorang yang menemaninya bersenang-senang, bukanlah patung yang ada di mana ia berada.

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah, Kabuto-_san_. Tidak lama lagi kita akan tutup tahun. Lihat, orang-orang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Hinata dengan wajah yang manis. Kabuto yang melihatnya terdiam sesaat, terpesona akan pahatan Tuhan di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia menjawab ajakan Hinata dengan senyuman dan anggukkan di kepalanya.

Tak berselang lama, Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi ia hentikan saat berbicara dengan Kabuto. Lelaki berkacamata itu lalu mengekor di belakang Hinata melewati beberapa tempat penjual makanan seperti takoyaki, dango, dan semacamnya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Yah, meskipun kali ini ia melewatkan acara penyambutan tahun baru tanpa ayah dan kakaknya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak sendiri untuk melihat festival kembang api kesukaannya.

Kabuto yang sudah ia kenal sejak setahun yang lalu nampaknya cukup membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Mungkin saja karena usia Kabuto dan kakaknya tidak berbeda jauh, karena itu Hinata tak merasa canggung layaknya bersama dengan supir-supir lainnya yang sebaya dengan ayahnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah tiba di kerumunan orang yang hendak menyaksikan festival kembang api. Iris _lavender_ itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang nampaknya fokus melihat ke arah langit malam. "Kulihat kau cukup tertarik dengan kembang api, Kabuto-san," ucap Hinata pelan, namun jelas bagi si pendengar.

Kabuto sedikit terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba saja diajak bicara oleh Hinata. "A-ah ... I-iya. Aku sangat jarang bisa menyaksikan festival seperti ini," ucapnya kikuk. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benar juga. Kabuto-san kan sibuk bekerja," respon Hinata yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh kekehan kecil dari si lawan bicara. Sedikit lama terdiam, Hinata lalu melihat arloji coklat mudanya. "Tinggal empat menit lagi," gumamnya pelan. Iris _lavender_ itu kemudian ikut fokus menatap langit malam yang masih dihiasi cahaya bintang. Dan tak lama setelahnya ...

**DUARR ...**

Kembang api pun nampak indah menghiasi langit malam. Langit yang nampak suram layaknya diselimuti oleh kain hitam, kini tampak ramai dengan maraknya letusan-letusan api yang memancarkan cahaya yang indah. Semua orang yang menyaksikan festival itu tampak kagum. Mereka terpaku dengan gumaman yang mengekspresikan betapa terpesonanya mereka dengan hal tersebut.

Tak terkecuali Hinata. Kalau saja bukan karena ponsel yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya, ia pasti akan bernasib sama dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hinata mengambil ponsel putih itu dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya disaat-saat seperti ini. Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya. Hatinya bergejolak senang saat tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya.

"Ayah?" Dengan segera Hinata menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, dan begitulah ia kini dapat berkomunikasi dengan ayah tercintanya. "Halo," ucap Hinata.

"... Nata ... au ... mana?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya ucapkan. Ia kemudian menutup sebelah telinganya, mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih baik.

"Ayah, bisa tolong ulangi apa yang ayah ucapkan tadi?" tanya Hinata. Sang ayah bicara lagi, namun sayang hasilnya tetap sama. Hinata melihat sejenak kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit malam. Wajar saja jika Hinata tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Hiashi –ayahnya- katakan. Suara kembang api terdengar sangat bergemuruh, menyebabkan ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan baik.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, ayah. Aku akan pindah dulu," ucap Hinata sembari menutup _speaker_ ponselnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia lalu berpamitan sebentar dengan Kabuto. Kabuto melihatnya sejenak, menawarkan untuk menemani Hinata menjawab teleponnya. Namun Hinata menolak. Ia bisa pergi sendiri, dan ia juga tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Kabuto yang nampaknya sangat menikmati festival.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Hinata menjauh dari keramaian hingga suara kembang api yaris tak lagi terdengar. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke belakang kuil yang kebetulan tak terlalu jauh dari tempat festival. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Hinata berhenti di sebuah pondok kecil dan kembali menjawab teleponnya. "H-halo, ayah?" ucap Hinata, takut jika sambungannya sudah terputus.

"Ya? Kau sudah bisa mendengarku?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada datar. Hinata mengangguk kecil, meski tahu ayahnya tak akan tahu jika ia mengangguk.

"Ya, ayah. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya ayah meneleponku," tanya Hinata.

"Hm? Bukankah ayah selalu meneleponmu saat tahun baru? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata tersenyum sebentar mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Hn. Apa kali ini kau ke kuil lagi?"

"Ya, ayah. Tapi kali ini kak Neji tidak bersamaku. Ia sedang sibuk."

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak menemanimu?" Hiashi terdengar sedikit terkejut. Hinata lalu menghela nafas berat saat mendengar ayahnya seperti itu.

"Hhh ... Bukankah ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap bekerja?" Hiashi terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Um, yah ... Tapi seharusnya dia menemanimu. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana?" Hinata kembali menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. Ah, lagi-lagi ayahnya berlebihan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pergi sendiri, ayah. Aku bersama Kabuto-_san_."

"Kabuto?" Ah, Hinata baru ingat. Ayahnya sudah pergi ke luar negeri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Kabuto sendiri mulai bekerja setahun kemudian. Wajar saja Hiashi tidak mengenal siapa gerangan bernama Kabuto tersebut.

"Dia supir pribadi kak Neji."

"Oh. Apa dia macam-macam padamu?"

"Tidak, ayah. Sama sekali tidak."

"Baguslah. Hinata, ayah akan kembali ke Jepang bulan depan." Mata Hinata berbinar mendengarnya. Seulas senyum bahagia pun tak luput menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Benarkah? Apa pekerjaan ayah di sana sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh gumaman Hiashi di seberang sana tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata. "Ah, aku sangat menantikannya. Aku benar-benar rindu pada ayah," ucap Hinata lagi.

Hiashi terkekeh sebentar mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang sedikit manja. Yah, ia pun sangat merindukan putri satu-satunya tersebut. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sambut ayah dengan masakan istimewamu nanti."

"Um! Tentu saja," ucap Hinata bersemangat, dan tak lama kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus. Hinata tersenyum lagi dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya kembali.

**BRAK**

Bukan main terkejutnya Hinata saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara debuman keras yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, memastikan apa sedang yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dari tempat itu. Itu hanya suara jendela yang terbuka dengan keras.

Seakan tak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Bola mata _amethyst_ itu nampak terus bergulir, menelusuri bagian dalam pondok lewat jendela yang terbuka itu. Semuanya tampak gelap. Tak terlihat apapun di sana.

Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat kala mendapati kesunyian yang mencekam dari dalam pondok. "P-permisi ... A-ada orang di dalam?" Hinata terus menggerakkan bola matanya dengan cepat, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang menjawab, dan itu artinya tak ada orang di dalam sana.

Hinata menarik kembali tubuhnya yang ia condongkan untuk melihat ke dalam pondok. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang kala tak mendapati apa-apa di sana. Namun satu hal yang membuat batinnya bertanya-tanya: siapa yang membuka jendela pondok ini? Toh angin sekalipun tak ada yang bertiup. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

Hinata kemudian menutup jendela pondok itu dengan cepat. Ia merasa semakin tidak enak hati berada di tempat itu. Namun ketika ia hendak pergi, matanya tertarik melihat sebuah buku kecil yang berada tepat di bawah jendela.

Hinata mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sejenak. Buku itu tampak seperti buku biasa, kecuali sampulnya yang sudah tua dan kusam. Sebuah gambar hewan dengan bulu jingga yang tampak seperti seekor kucing di mata Hinata menghiasi sampul buku itu pada bagian ujung kanan bawahnya.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang buku itu sebentar. Sampul dengan warna merah pudar itu tampak mencolok. Dengan perlahan Hinata kemudian membuka sampul buku tersebut dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Seberkas rasa keheranan muncul di benak Hinata. Meski buku itu terlihat seperti buku catatan kecil yang biasanya, namun bagian dalamnya sungguh berbeda.

Helaian demi helaian Hinata buka satu per satu. Kedua alis Hinata lalu saling bertaut. Ternyata bukan hanya satu, tetapi seluruh halaman buku itu berwarna hitam. Suatu hal yang tak lazim, batin Hinata.

"Jadi kau ..."

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membolak-balik isi buku tersebut. Suara itu sangatlah asing baginya. "... Yang menemukannya," sambung orang itu lagi. Segera Hinata menutup buku tersebut. Sepertinya buku ini milik orang yang bicara di belakangnya itu.

"M-maaf ... Aku telah lancang membukany-" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan itu sukses membuatnya membungkam mulut saat melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Seketika itu juga hal bernama ketakutan mulai menjalar di tubuh Hinata. Wajah putihnya kini memucat. Ia benar-benar merasa takut saat tak menemukan seorang pun di tempat ini kecuali dirinya.

"Kau mencariku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin melihatku?" tanya orang itu lagi, namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ada orang lain di situ kecuali Hinata. Hinata semakin ketakutan. Kakinya terasa sedikit gemetar kala menahan tubuhnya. Mungkinkah yang bicara itu adalah hantu?

"S-siapa kau?!" ucap Hinata panik.

"Hm? Jadi benar-benar ingin tahu, ya? Baiklah. Karena kau yang minta."

**SREK, SREK ...**

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah semak-semak yang rimbun di dekat pondok. Jantungnya benar-benar dipompa dengan cepat. Kakinya terasa semakin bergetar hebat saking takutnya. Apalagi perlahan muncul sesosok yang entah apa itu dari balik semak-semak yang menghitam.

Mata _lavender_ Hinata membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang kini tampak jelas di bawah sinar bulan. Sesosok hewan dengan tampang buas berbulu jingga kemerahan. Taring-taring tajamnya tampak mengkilap di sinari cahaya bulan yang redup. Dan jangan lupa, ekor hewan itu tidak hanya satu. Tujuh, delapan ... Ah, sembilan! Ia mempunyai sembilan ekor yang tampak bercahaya kemerahan.

"Lihat?" ucap hewan itu sembari membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Gigi-gigi tajam itu nampak jelas sekali.

Hinata semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat pasi seolah melihat akhir hidupnya. Bibir berwarna _peach_ itu terbuka, namun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Sekarang, aku milikmu," ucap hewan yang tampak buas itu lagi sembari melangkahkan empat kakinya mendekati Hinata.

Gadis itu pun merasa tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Kepalanya merasa melayang, pandangannya menghitam, ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah, dengan pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya ialah hewan itu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: Haloo~ aku muncul lagi dengan fic baru *ditimpuk* haha, padahal fic lain masih ngutang semua khukhukhu :P yah, mau gimana lagi, gak tahan pengen ngetik ini, dan fic lain lagi gak mood banget lanjutinnya.  
Ya, ya... mungkin aku ngangkat tema dan plot yang mainstream, tapi kuusahakan beda dari fic yang lain. Well, gimana? Gimana? Hope you like this :)

Mind to review?


End file.
